1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a structure which enables a carton of plastic trash bags or waste receptacle liners to be conveniently supported from various types of janitorial carts, wheeled waste receptacles and the like without requiring any additional parts, tools or labor to effectively support the carton of plastic bags from the cart or waste receptable thereby securely and effectively supporting the plastic bags so that they are readily available for use by personnel engaged in trash pickup, cleaning and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of supporting racks, brackets and the like have been provided for conveniently supporting various items in a desired location. Included in such devices are wall mounted racks for supporting a roll of plastic bags which are formed in a continuous roll with lines of separation between adjacent bags. Such bags are used for various purposes such as the bagging of vegetables, fruits and other produce in grocery stores, as covers for garments which have been dry cleaned and as liners for trash cans as well as other various uses. When the plastic bags are supported from a wall surface at the point of use, various types of conventional racks for rolls of materials can be used. However, when the roll of plastic bags must be carried to a site of use, problems have been encountered in properly handling the roll of bags. For example, when a janitor, cleaning personnel or the like are cleaning, the plastic bag liners that are in trash cans are removed and a new liner placed therein which requires considerable time in picking up the roll of plastic bags and removing one and then returning the roll of plastic bags to its storage area after which the removed bag can be placed in the trash can.
The following U.S. Patents are relevant to this invention but do not disclose equivalent structures:
______________________________________ 2,763,310 Sept. 18, 1956 3,175,793 March 30, 1965 3,586,276 June 22, 1971 3,749,346 June 31, 1973 4,094,416 June 13, 1978 ______________________________________